Coat Tails
by whitem
Summary: We finally find out why Kim received all those acceptance letters.  After all... She only sent out 3 applications, right?  Chapter 3 posted... complete
1. Chapter 1

I haven't written a regular kind of story for a while. You know… one without action and stuff. Let's see what happens. This may take a while between chapters for updates, so I'll apologize in advance. This is another idea spawned by the end of Season 4. (why do I always make more work for myself?) Rated "T" just to be safe...

Disclaimer: Any Kim Possible characters that are used in this story are NOT owned by me. I'm sure y'all already knew that, but you know… Union rules. Wait… There's no Union?

Chapter 1

Kim still couldn't believe all the acceptance letters she was getting from colleges. They were from… everywhere! They ranged from small community schools to major institutions. It was all just mind-boggling!

While trying to sort them out one Saturday afternoon, she got an idea. "Wade…"

After pressing the call button, her tech guru popped up on the screen almost immediately. "Hey Kim… What's up?"

"This…" she said, pointing the Kimmunicator towards the pile of letters stacked on the kitchen table. "I know I say that I can do anything Wade… But there's no way I'm going to get through all of these. Do you have any ideas?"

Just as Kim finished her question, she heard two voices speaking as they entered the room. "Hey Kim…" Jim said.

"I think we've got an idea to help." Tim finished.

"We could build something that could…" Jim started.

"Scan and catalog where they all came from. Then we could feed the letters through…" Tim continued.

"An OCR scanning system that would look for certain words that could…"

"Determine which ones you're more likely to consider going to."

Kim's head ping-ponged back and forth while following her brothers talk. "But how long would it take you to come up with that?" She finally asked when she realized that they had stopped talking.

"Not long at all." Jim said.

"We can use the system we already started on…"

"To read the Love Letters we knew you would be getting from Ron when you guys went to different colleges."

"What?" Kim half screamed.

"Guess I shouldn't have said that last part out loud, huh?" Jim said.

"Tweebs!" Kim said through her teeth and took a step towards them when she heard a familiar voice call from the front door.

"Hola, Possible clan…" The voice paused, then spoke again. "Where is everybody?"

"In here Ron!" Kim called out.

"Saved by the boyfriend…" Jim and Tim said in unison.

"Watcha doing Kim?" He asked while walking in to the kitchen, and his eyes rose up as he looked at the stack of letters piled on the table. His features dropped when he realized what she was doing. "Going over your college acceptance letters?"

"I was going to, but then I was able to get some help." Suddenly Kim realized that she had left someone on hold… "Wade! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to forget about you, really!"

"That's OK Kim… I heard what Jim and Tim were planning. Sounds like they have things in hand. Besides, I have another consulting job I need to be working on anyway. I'll give you a call if there are any missions… Later!"

"See you Wade. Thanks! And again… Sorry."

"No big Kim. Bye…"

…x x x x…

That afternoon while Kim and Ron were hanging out at the mall, Jim and Tim were able to put things together for the scanning system. By the time the two returned just before supper, Jim and Tim had a surprise waiting for Kim.

…x x x x…

"Wow guys…" Kim exclaimed when she saw that the pile of acceptance letters was less than half.

Jim and Tim had small smiles on their faces, and Jim nudged his brother with an elbow. "Tell her…" He whispered, but Kim had heard.

"Tell me what?" Her eyes went large as a thought occurred to her. "They're not acceptance letters? Are they… rejection letters?" She dropped her shopping bags, and latched a hand onto Ron's, hoping that this wasn't the case. She had read only a few that really had been acceptance letters, so she had assumed that the rest were also.

"No, no, no…They're all acceptance letters!" Jim said immediately to allay his sister's fears.

"They're just… not for you." Tim finished.

"What…? I… don't understand. They… have my name, and address…" Kim felt totally confused.

"Kim…" Jim said with a caring voice.

"Do you remember exactly how many applications you sent out? Tim finished.

"Umm…" Her eyes narrowed, and she let Ron's hand go to place her fingers to her forehead. Then realization hit her. "It was only three." Her answer was only a bit louder than a whisper.

"Hong Kong, London…" Jim said.

"And Venice." Tim finished.

"Wait a sec…" Ron said in mild confusion. "I thought colleges only sent acceptance letters in response to applications."

"And I didn't apply to all those colleges…" Kim said in sudden realization.

"Ron did!" The three Possible kids said in unison, turning towards the blond boy. No one even thought to call 'Jinx'.

True to form, Ron's response was… normal. For him. "Huh?"

"Ron!" Kim said excitedly. "These are YOUR acceptance letters!"

The confused look on his face slowly started to change, and then suddenly complete realization hit him like a load of bricks from Bricks of Fury VII. "BOO-Yah! The Ron-Man is goin' to college!" And a fist went straight up into the air.

Now it was Kim's turn to look confused. "But why were they all addressed to me?"

"Well, when we saw a pattern start to emerge…" Jim started.

"… From the sorting of acceptance letters, we started to check it out." Tim continued.

"Then the actual scanning of the letters themselves just proved…"

"… The theory that we had already postulated."

"Whoa, whoa whoa…" Ron said waving his hands in front of him. "Can you guys stop doing that and just have one of you explain this? I'm getting a headache." He sat down on a nearby chair.

Jim continued without interruption. "The nearest thing we can figure out, is that you mentioned you went on missions with Kim in your applications. Right?" Ron nodded. "Well, I think that as soon as the college saw Kim's name, they assumed that since she was involved, they would respond directly to her. Afterall… you know how people respond to Ron anyway."

…x x x x…

The Dean of admissions at Texas A & M picked up the next application. "Hmmm… Ron Stoppable? Who's that?"

He quickly scanned the application with disinterest, and was ready to toss it into "File 13" when a knock sounded on his door. "Yes…?"

In walked a shapely brunette with a white button up shirt, small tie, and a black skirt that stopped just above her knees. "Did you see that application I set on your desk sir?"

"Yes, Anndria, I did. I don't know who this… Ron Stippelbow… is."

"That's Stoppable, sir." Annedria replied.

The Dean looked at the application again. "Oh, so it is."

"Did you see what he put under 'Extracurricular's'… sir?"

Scanning the page down to the section she mentioned, he saw a name that he immediately recognized. "Anndria! Why didn't you tell me he was associated with Kim Possible?"

"I think I just did sir." The secretary said under her breath.

"Huh? Oh well…" He picked up a rubber stamp, and slapped it down on the top of the application and set it off to the side in a pile of other applications with stamps that read the same. "**Accepted**".

…x x x x…

Ron had a look on his face that was unreadable. "You mean… I've been accepted to all these colleges because I mentioned Kim's name?"

"Sure sounds like it." Jim said.

"So it looks like you and Kim will be going to the same college, huh?" Tim said.

"Yeah… it sounds like it…" Ron said with a blank look, and stood up. "I… need to go… do something."

"Ron?" Kim said with worry on her face. She had seen this look on Ron before, and it had her worried. "Where are you going?

"Out. I… need to think about a few things. I'll see you tomorrow Kim, OK?"

Kim walked her boyfriend to the door, and watched him leave. She could tell he was in deep thought about something from his posture, and was worried about what might be going through his head. She went back into the kitchen and sat down.

"Boy… Ron must really be worried about something." Jim said.

"Yeah…" Tim continued the thought. "He didn't even ask to stay for supper."

"Even worse guys." Kim said, and the twins looked at their sister. "He didn't even kiss me good-bye."

To be continued…

* * *

Yeah, I know this chap is kinda short, but I'll work on that in later ones. I know this is a bit different than what I usually write, so it's sort of new territory for me. Hope I don't lapse and make it an action fic again… 


	2. Chapter 2

Remember I said it may be a while between updates? Well, it's been a while. First, let me thank those who left a review for chapter 1: RonHeartBreaker, AtomicFire, CajunBear73, Ace Ian Combat, Samurai Crunchbird, lxk, Drakonis Aurous, Star-Eva01, Akinyi, Mr. Wizard, Joe Stoppinghem, Miss EJ, The Riverboat Cap'n, Shegofan, Aero Tendo, mkusenagi2, karenstern05, kim's 1 fan, and Etherelemental. (Wow, that's quite a few!)

Disclaimer: Do the words 'Standard Disclaimer' mean anything to anyone? If not, it means that I do not own a SINGLE character in this story! Even the implied ones, and the ones with names switched around…

Chapter 2

Like a flower that had been in a vase two days too long, Ron was slumped over as he walked back to his house. With his head down, he noticed a rather large rock, and began to kick it aimlessly for a few steps. Finally it shot off the side of his foot, and went out into the street. He stood for a few seconds looking at the rock, trying to decide whether to go get it.

He took a deep breath, pushed his hands further into his pockets, and continued to walk home. Since he now didn't have a rock to think about kicking, his mind started to wander a bit, but it seemed to be focused on one thing. College.

_Mannn…This could really tank. _He thought dejectedly. _If the only reason I'm going to get into college is because of Kim, then that means I'm definitely not good enough for her. I mean… my SAT and ACT scores could definitely be better. I wonder if I could re-take them?_

A horn tooted from a car and he looked up in time to see his Dad pulling into the driveway. He was only a few feet from the drive, and if his Dad hadn't tapped the horn, he might have been hit. His Dad wasn't the best of drivers.

Gene Stoppable stepped out of the car. "Hey there Son… What are you looking so glum about?"

_Should I tell him about my fears of college? He was so proud of me when I had gotten my SAT scores back. Or at least he seemed to be. Maybe… _"Hey Dad… Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He said, reaching in through the open side window of the car to retrieve his brief case. "This looks important, so let's go into my office."

"Thanks Dad."

Ron then followed his dad into the house, and watched as he took off his coat and hung it in the front foyer closet. They went into the small yet comfortable den, which was really a converted day room, and Ron plopped onto the small couch while his dad sat behind his desk.

"Well Ronald… What would you like to talk about."

"Welll… I have a hypothetical question for you." His dad leaned forward with a raised eyebrow. "Let's say that you really, really wanted to get a great job. You get that job, but then find out that it was because of a friend who was well known in the company. Would you still take the job?"

"If I wanted that job as badly as you say, yes I would."

"Wouldn't you be worried that since you didn't get the job on your own merits that you might not be suited **for** that job? Even though you had your heart set on it?"

"Well Son…" He leaned back in his chair, placing his hands over his stomach. "I would see it as a challenge to prove my self worth."

"And if you landed flat on your face from trying, and your friend laughed at you, or worse, wouldn't be your friend anymore because you couldn't do it?" Ron was now leaning forward towards his dad, a look of apprehension evident on his face.

"Then I would say that they weren't a very good friend." Gene paused for a moment, and he knew what was going on. He decided to himself, _OK, no more games_.

"Ronald… is this about you going to college with Kim?"

"What? Nooo…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Kim and I? Nooo…." He touched his cheek nervously. "Kim and I are cool about college…" By now Ron's breathing was short and quick.

Gene may not have been around his son much while he grew up, but he did pick up on some of his nervous habits. "It's OK to be nervous Ronald. College is a big thing. It's your first step into that great big world out there… and a step towards independence." Gene's eyes narrowed. "You're not having second guesses about going to college, are you Son?

"Oh no Dad… That's not it at all. I definitely want to go to college. It's just that…" Ron took a deep breath and pushed it out. "OK, that wasn't really a hypothetical question earlier. I was talking about Kim and I."

"I figured that." Ron's dad said with a smile, but then his face went completely neutral. "Has something happened I should know of?"

"Well… You know how I haven't received any college acceptance letters?" His dad nodded, "Kim has this pile of acceptance letters that's taller than I am, and I just found out that they really aren't hers. Well… in a sense they are, but not hers originally."

"You're not making any sense." Gene said, trying to follow his son's course of logic. "Take a breath and start again."

Ron inhaled, and explained it as quick as he could all in the same breath. "All the acceptance letters that Kim received were really MY acceptance letters from when I sent out all those applications and they are all stamped with 'accepted' and I believe that I wouldn't have been accepted if Kim's name had not been on my application letters and now whichever college Kim want's to go to I'll be there with her but I don't know if I can keep up with her once I get there." He then sat there catching his breath.

"Well…" Gene said as he stood from his chair, and walked around to his son, who stood up as he approached. "That certainly is a lot on your mind. Tell you what Ronald… you just found out about these letters, didn't you?"

"Yeah…" He wasn't sure where his dad was going to head with this.

Gene set a hand on his son's shoulder and spoke his last sage words of advice. "Sleep on it."

"What?" Ron was thoroughly confused.

"I would bet that if you got a good nights sleep, and then talked to Kimberly about this in the morning, everything will be alright."

"OK… a good nights sleep."

…x x x x…

College… They were here. They had made it. Ron couldn't believe where he now stood. He was on the grounds of one of the most prestigious colleges in the United States… Stanford.

After her and Ron had gone through all of the acceptance letters (including the ones from abroad), they were able to get it down to a pile of 50, then 25, then 10… and finally, they both agreed on Stanford. Ron had decided to go for a degree in Business, and Kim went for a double major of Education, and Law School.

Kim's parents were getting her settled at her all-girls dorm, and Ron was with his parents at one of the boys' dorms. When he walked into his room, Ron thought his roommate looked a lot like Ned. By some crazy coincidence, the guy's name was Fred, and the two hit it off right away.

After getting most of his stuff un-packed, Ron saw his parents off, and decided to go to Kim's dorm which was just across the way, and about 100 yards down from his.

He opened the front door and stepped into what looked like a completely different world. There were nice couches and coffee tables with magazines like Humans, The Washington Daily Pillar, and the New York Pillar sitting on top. There were four people sitting, two girls and two guys.

All four looked up and gave Ron a look that he could read all too well. They were all thinking, _What's __**this**__ loser doing here?_

An older lady that stood behind a large counter to his left cleared her throat to get his attention, and he walked over. "May I help you young man?" She asked politely.

"I… umm… was looking for a new student, Kim Possible? We came here together, but I haven't seen her all day today. We just got here this morning. I thought I'd just stop by to…"

"Oh, here she comes now." The older woman said pointing towards a rather large staircase that Ron hadn't noticed when he first came in.

Kim was walking down the staircase between two people. On her right was a girl that looked to be about Kim's age with short-cropped brown hair. On her left, was a guy that stood about 6 foot 2 inches, and black hair. Kim had a dreamy look in her eye as she walked down the steps, but her dreamy eyes weren't looking at him, they were looking at this… guy. She had an arm wrapped around his, and she was laughing merrily.

Kim looked down the steps and saw Ron. "Hey Ron! Glad you could come over. I would like you to meet Kire Ekard. He came here all the way from Britain! And wouldn't you know it, he has the exact same double major that I do."

Kim seemed positively enamored with this guy, and it incensed Ron to no end. This guys name sounded vaguely familiar, but he wasn't sure why. He covered his thoughts with a goofy grin, and asked Kim if she wanted to head to the on-campus Bueno Nacho for a quick bite to eat.

"I'd love to Ron, but Kire here asked if he could show me around campus. He also said that since we have the same majors, we could b study buddies! Isn't that great?"

"Th… That's… great Kim. That's… cool." His smile was anything but genuine.

Then the girl next to Kim spoke in a voice that Ron almost thought he recognized. Now that Kim here has a study friend, it looks like she won't have time for her childhood crushes anymore. Right K?"

Kim looked at the girl. "Oh, that's right." She looked back at Ron. "Sorry Ron, but I'm going to be sooo busy with studying for my double major, that I might not have any time to hang with you… very… much."

All Ron could do was stutter. "But… But…"

"See Kim?" The brown-haired girl said. "I told you once we hooked you up with Kire here, your priorities would change. Now you don't have to hang around with this loser that you dated in High School. You've definitely moved up."

The brown-haired girl looked down on Ron from the three's perch on the steps, and pointed at the blond boy. "Loser… just get out of here. Kim's so over you now and your measly Single Major. She told us alllll about how you got into Stanford in the first place. You wouldn't even BE here if it weren't for her. I bet you flunk out before the first semester is even over. Loser…" Her lips curled into a snarl on the last word.

Suddenly one of the girls that Ron had seen when he first came in repeated the same word. "Loser…"

And then the other girl, "Loser…"

One of the guys, "Loser."

And suddenly everyone was in the room chanting the one word that Ron had tried so hard to get away from in High School. "Loser… Loser… Loser…" He looked at Kim, who wasn't even looking at him anymore. Her eyes once again had glazed over, and she was looking at Kire with a gentle smile.

The room started to spin, and he saw everyone chanting, and pointing, pointing and chanting. "Loser… Loser… Loser…"

As everything continued to spin faster, and faster, he could make out Kim and this guy standing on the stairs. He could see her moving closer, and saw her pull his face down towards hers. She puckered her lips, and Ron did the only thing he could. He yelled out at the top of his lungs, "Kiiiiiimmmm! Noooooooo!"

…x x x x…

"Kiiiiiimmmm! Noooooooo!" Ron sat up straight in his bed, and Rufus fell off his perch on the pillow just a few inches away from Ron's head. He looked up at his human bleary eyed and tired, and he seemed to be quite put out at being woke up at… The Mole Rat looked at the clock… 3:10 in the morning?

Rufus slapped his face at the obvious fact that his human had once again had one of his terrible nightmares. Before he could even chatter angrily, Ron had already reached over to the phone and had hit the speed dial.

The phone rang once. "C'mon Kim! Pick up, pick up, pick up!"

On the third ring, Kim answered with a tired voice. "Hello?"

To be continued…

* * *

Well, did I fool anyone with the dream sequence? Probably not since I've done this in many fics before… Oh well. It was fun to write… 


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I finally was able to work on this and get it done! I apologize for the long wait, and I hope you like this. I took a slightly different route with this chapter, and I hope it works.

Let me thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter: CajunBear73, BlueLion, cpneb, theotherdave, karenstern05, Mr. Wizard, eckles, Akinyi, Shegofan, Etherelemental, RonHeartBreaker, Drakonis Aurous, qtpie235, Brother Bludgeon, (deep breath) Samurai Crunchbird, Bubbahotek, Solarstone, bigherb81, Ace Ian Combat, Aero Tendo, Iffert's Flame, kim's 1 fan, mkusenagi2, and Rei Hino Scout Of Fire.

Disclaimer: I have not, and most likely will not, ever own the characters involved in the following little tale.

Chapter 3

Kim answered with a tired voice. "Hello?"

"Good Kim… You're awake." Ron said quickly.

Kim responded with a groan. "I wasn't before…"

"Kim…? Please tell me when we go to college that we won't break up." The groggy redhead immediately knew what might be going on at… she looked at her clock… after 3:00 in the morning?

She breathed out. "Ron… We won't break up, I promise."

"You sure you won't be smitten by an Eric look-a-like, will you?" Again, he was speaking a little fast.

Kim pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it with a scowl. "Did you have another dream Ron?"

"Maybe…"

Kim was starting to feel a bit irritated with her boyfriend. He had done this once before, calling her in the middle of the night, but she had thought it might be a one-time thing. Apparently not.

"Is Rufus beside you with a night cap on?" Ron looked off to his right and saw his Naked Mole Rat climbing back onto the pillow as he pulled his sleeping cap back onto his little head a bit tighter.

"Yeah…" He answered. "More or less."

"Then you were asleep. Which means you were dreaming. Now please Ron… Go back to sleep. We can talk about this in the morning. OK?"

The effects of the dream were finally starting to wear off of Ron, but he had one more question for his girlfriend. "Can I ask you another question first KP?"

She breathed out. "…OK."

"I know I've flipped out before, but I just wanted to make sure about something. Are we still good?"

The question took Kim a little by surprise. "Huh?"

"You know… Good. Chauncy. OK. Made in the shade…"

"Ron…" Kim tried to stop where this was obviously going.

"…In like Flynn. Gravy…"

"RON!"

"What?" He asked sounding innocent.

The phone call was really starting to get on Kim's last nerve. She had been woken up at after 3:00 in the morning, and her boyfriend was now having issues about their relationship. A thought flashed through her mind whether things between them would last, and she mentally shook her head at the thought.

Without thinking in her head before speaking, she spoke. "Do you_ want _me to tell you that I've had questions about this relationship Ron?" She paused, and there was silence on the other end.

Kim continued. "Well… at times I have. OK? I've had a few doubts about this relationship Ron… very few… but I have. And now from what I hear you saying, it sounds like you've had these thoughts too. So just what _are_ you saying, Ron?" Again, there was silence.

Kim could hear her boyfriend breathing on the other end, and she could just picture him lying in his bed with his mouth hanging open, but it had to be said. It was finally out in the open.

Again, Kim was the one to break the silence, but her voice was much softer now, almost caring. "I love you Ron… Very much. But sometimes you can just make me so… angry. Tomorrow morning, we need to talk. Good-Night."

…x x x x…

When Kim mentioned that she had had doubts about their relationship, Ron's jaw did indeed drop like a stone. He was sitting up in bed with pillows propped behind him, and his stomach felt like it was going to release the contents of what he last ate.

For the rest of the night he couldn't get a wink of sleep, unlike Rufus, who was happily snoring next to him. Ron wasn't sure what it was that was actually keeping him from falling asleep, but he was sure it was one of two things. Two things that Kim had said, actually. It was two simple phrases, with simple words. One had four words, the other had three. "I love you", and "We need to talk", were what she had said. Both were very powerful statements, but each one had different connotations. At this point in time, Ron Stoppable was one confused teenager.

…x x x x…

Kim had pretty much fallen back asleep just a few minutes after she had talked with Ron, but it was a fitful sleep. She woke with her covers pushed all the way down to the foot of the bed, and her pajamas were all twisted around her funny.

_I hope I wasn't too hard on Ron last night._ She thought while straightening out her sleepwear. _I hope he doesn't think the worst of me right now. I just…_ She shook her head… _I do love him sooo much, I just want him to realize how I feel. We __**will**__ go to college together, and we __**will**__ graduate together. I just don't know where that will be from._

Kim walked into her bathroom, and glanced at herself in the mirror. She almost jumped at the sight, since her hair was showing the results of tossing around in bed for the last few hours.

While in the shower, Kim had a thought. A wonderful, tremendous thought… An awesome idea, actually. She quickly finished, toweled off, and threw on a clean pair of pants and bra. She wrapped the towel around her head, plopped in front of the computer, and began to search for what she needed. It only took a few minutes to find what she was looking for.

After hitting 'print', Kim finished drying her hair, and ran a comb through it. She then snatched the paper from her printer, and began to memorize the words as she started to brush her teeth. After finishing with a throat clearing ugly sound and spit, she walked out of the bathroom and glanced at the time.

"A little after eight?" She said to herself. "Ron probably won't be here until about 9:00." With that, she headed down to the kitchen for her morning cup of coffee.

…x x x x…

Ron never really did fall asleep. His eyes did start to close, but then terrible images began to pop into his head concerning his future, Kim, and college. He SO did not want to go to a prestigious college just because his name was associated with Kim, but he couldn't picture going to any other college without her. Then the conversation with his dad came to the forefront of his mind.

"I would see it as a challenge to prove my self worth." He had said, and that had struck a chord with Ron. He had never really seen much as a challenge, running around with Kim saving the world. It was just what he… did. He was always there for her, and he would also be there for her, especially now in college. Wherever that may be.

Ron looked at the clock by his bed. "Eight o'clock?" He muttered. "I bet Kim is already up, dressed, and waiting for me."

Since there was no use to trying to fall asleep again, he decided to get up, and get ready to go over to Kim's. He just hoped that the conversation with her wasn't going to be too painful.

_She said she loved me, but yet she still said that we needed to talk._ Ron thought as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. _The fact that she said she loved me makes me feel soo… I don't know, happy. But yet, she said that we needed to talk. That just doesn't sound good._

"Can you love a person, and still break up with them?" He said aloud to no one.

…x x x x…

After finishing his orange juice and a blueberry muffin, Ron headed over to Kim's house, and arrived at the front door at about 8:35. Just as he was about to knock on the door, he noticed a note taped to the door. "Ron… Parent's sleeping in. Come to the back door by the kitchen. Thanks, Kim".

"Sleeping in on a Saturday. Huh… what a concept." Ron said to himself with a bit of irony in his voice, took the note off the door, and headed around the back.

On his way, he walked by one of the large windows. Glancing in, he could see through the house, and into the kitchen. There he saw Kim sitting at the table. Her head was down, her bangs hanging loosely around her face. Her hands were folded around a cup of something very hot, as he could see the steam rising. _Probably coffee._ He thought with a small smile, and he never saw the piece of paper she was actually looking at.

After looking at the somber scene for a few seconds, Ron quickly continued around to the back door Kim wanted him to go to. He lightly rapped on the door, and Kim opened it right away.

"Hey Ron…" She said with a light smile.

"Morning, KP."

"Do you mind if we go somewhere else to talk?" She asked, and before Ron could respond, Kim took his hand and headed out the door.

They walked for a little bit, holding hands, and Ron noticed where they were going. "Kim… are we headed towards the tree house?"

"Yeah…" She breathed out.

_Probably so no one could her you scream at me._ Ron thought, and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

Ron let Kim go up the wooden steps fist, and then followed her. As soon as he stood after entering through the floor, Ron turned and saw Kim looking almost… vulnerable. She was wearing her light green hooded sweater, showing just a hint of cleavage, and blue pants. She stood with her hands clasped in front of her, and a look on her face that was filled with worry, and apprehension. She was biting her lower lip, and she hardly ever did that. The way Kim looked tore Ron up inside.

He so wanted to take her in his arms at that moment, but he was a little unsure of what to do. "Kim…?" Was all he could say.

"Ron… Please, sit down." He slowly sat himself onto the old beat up couch, never taking his eyes off of her. "I… think I need to make something perfectly clear to you. OK?"

"OK…" He was feeling a bit leery about what she was doing.

"When… when I got up this morning, I felt that I needed to tell you just how I feel about you Ron. I… may have said a few things last night, that I regret now."

"It's OK Kim…" Ron started to say as he also started to get up, but she just touched his shoulder so he would stay sitting.

"No… it's not." Kim shook her head slightly, causing her bangs to swing against her cheeks. "I should have never said those things, but it almost… it almost sounded like you… you were going to… break up with me." Her green eyes began to mist over.

"What? No Kim… No. I… I thought you… you were going to break up with me. This… this college thing is just, almost too much!" He shook his head sternly. "If this is what I'm putting you through with my own doubts, then it doesn't matter HOW I get into college. I… I just… I just want to be with you." At this time, Ron's brown eyes began to slightly tear in the corners.

"Me too Ron, me too." She sniffed, and then took a breath. "Can… I, I wanted to do something for you Ron, to show you just how I feel."

The surprise on Ron's face showed Kim just where his… male thoughts, had taken him. "Nooo… Don't even think it. I'm not ready for that… yet." The corner of her mouth curled up a bit, and Ron would have sworn that his heart skipped more than a couple beats.

"I've… never sang acapella before… but, here goes. Just don't listen to the words too close, and hear what I'm trying to say. OK?"

Ron was about to say that she had just used a 'School word', but then he figured it out when Kim started to sing, without any provocation, or music. It was beautiful.

…x x x

**Guess mine is not the first heart broken.  
My eyes are not the first to cry.**

Kim's own eyes began to release the tears she had already been trying to hold back.

**I'm not the first to know,  
There's just no getting over you…**

Kim's thoughts went to Tara, when she recalled the blond used to have a crush on Ron. She had never told him that the blond had never really got over it.

**You know I'm just a fool, who's willing…  
To sit around, and wait for you.**

Kim walked over to Ron, and knelt in front of him, taking one of his hands at the same time.

**But baby, can't you see,  
There's nothing else for me to do?  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you.**

She stood, took a breath, and began singing louder.

**But, now, there's nowhere to hide…  
Since you pushed my love aside,**

She placed her hands over her ears, and shook her head side to side.

**  
I'm out of my head,**

Removing her hands from her face, Kim then held them out to Ron as if she was reaching for him.

**  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you**

She brought her hands back into herself and Kim clenched her hands tightly to her breast.

**  
Hopelessly devoted to you **

Her voice echoed in the tiny tree house, and it sounded like a concert to Ron. His girlfriend, Kim Possible, was singing a love song to him. To him! She shook her head side to said again as she continued to sing, and Ron was mesmerized by her lips as they formed the words to the song. Tears were now flowing freely from her eyes.

**My head is saying, "Fool, forget him."  
My heart is saying, "Don't let go."  
Hold on till the end.  
And that's what I intend to do,  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you…**

By now Ron's cheeks were also getting wet.

**But, now… there's nowhere to hide,  
Since you pushed my love aside,  
I'm out of my head…**

Unknown to the two teenagers, people outside the tree house; in their yards, and walking down the street, had stopped to listen to the angelic voice that seemed to be coming form nowhere, yet everywhere. Kim began to crescendo…

**  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you**

She finished with her arms wide, and then hugged herself tightly, standing alone in the center of the old tree house.

Ron sat on the couch completely dumbfounded, his jaw a bit slack. Wiping his eyes dry, Ron stood. "Kim… that… that was… amazing. Do… do you really, feel that way?" He swallowed hard.

Shaking her head side to side and smiling, she mouthed the words "I love you", and gently bit her lower lip. Kim then opened her arms, and Ron eagerly went to her, enveloping Kim in a hug full of warmth and tenderness. He gently kissed her forehead, and Kim looked up into his deep brown eyes.

They leaned closer into each other, and their lips met with a kiss so full of passion and love, that it left all other kisses in the history of kisses… in the dust.

…x x x x…

A few months later…

"Ron… I know you can get this. C'mon. It's really not that hard. It's just a matter of drilling it into that thick skull of yours." Kim smiled as she said this, and gently tapped her boyfriend on the forehead. They had just covered these equations, so she knew that they were somewhere in there. "Now… How do you figure the area of a sphere?"

"Oh… I remember this… I do…Umm… 4 pie R cubed… no! Squared! 4 pie R squared! Yes, and a Boo-Yah!" Kim leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips for getting the answer correct.

"See Ron, I knew you could do it. Now, one last question, and then I need to get back to my dorm, OK?"

"Aww… do you have to go Kim?" Ron tried his own version of the puppy dog pout, but to no avail.

"Since they lock the doors at 11:00… yeah. Now, tell me the density of water… in metric."

"Oh! I know this! It's… it's… Arrgghh…" Kim looked at him with concern on her face. "It's… 1000 Kilo grams per cubic meter. Hah! Oh, and that's at 4 degrees C." Ron was feeling quite proud of himself.

Kim looked at her boyfriend, and never said whether his answer was right or not. She was so proud of him. He was definitely proving himself to be a college student, and was making much headway.

"Well?" Ron said, breaking Kim out of her thoughts. "I was right, wasn't I?"

"Oh, yeah… I'm sorry Ron. Yes, you are correct." Kim stood up from her spot in Ron's desk chair, and he swung his legs over the side of the bed where he had been laying while Kim grilled him. "Now I need to get going."

"Ummm… Did you forget something Kim?" Ron said while raising an eyebrow.

"No, I don't think so. I've got my keys, my back pack, my…" She saw Ron standing there with an overly exaggerated sad face. She smiled while teasing her boyfriend. "Oh, alright."

Stepping up to Ron, Kim wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, drew him down to her height, and gave him a kiss that literally curled his toes. "Now I'll see you in Physics class promptly at 8:30 in the morning, right?"

Ron just muttered, still reeling from the kiss Kim had just given him. "Yeah… 8:30…"

As he watched Kim's hips swing with a bit more sashay through his door while she left, it reminded him of something. He may have entered college on Kim's coat tails, but he sure as heck was going to continue to prove that he belonged there.

The end.

* * *

I hope this doesn't seem too rushed, but I felt that it could be ended here. Hope y'all liked the fluff…

Lawyer: "Uh, Mr. White? I… think you forgot something…"

whitem: "What's that? Oh, sorry… The song "Hopelessly Devoted to You" was originally sung by Olivia Newton-John. How's that?"

Lawyer: "Eh… it works."


End file.
